Some Odd News at a Bar
by Emjan-chan
Summary: Some interesting news about Hatake and Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

The usual gang was at the bar an ordinary Saturday night. It was rare that everyone showed up because of interfering missions but tonight everyone seemed to be there.

Sakura sat giggling by the table that was occupied by at least twenty people that was her friends and colleaugs. Luckily they had managed to snag the largest table in the bar. She was looking at her team leader, Hatake Kakashi, who sat on her opposite side of the table, who tried to tell Genma off with his bickering about his silver haired friend should get himself a girl tonight since it had been such a long time since his last.

"How come you think you know so much about my sex life, huh," Kakashi asked his friend.

"Because I just do," Genma said, "last time I saw you dragging someone into your house was your team buddy here," Genma gestured to Sakura, who stopped giggling, "and if I am correct, you two don't seem the pair to be fucking each other".

Kakashi looked at Sakura and she narrowed her eyes a little at him. She so, did not like that fact that she was a bit drunk, something could just blurt out, which of course, it did:

"Hey, we don't just fuck each other. We do plenty of other stuff too".

The table became silent after that statement and Kakashi groaned while slapping his hand over his face. Sakura looked around the table and saw some very shocked faces. Genma's might have taken the price.

"Sakura darling, how much did you drink," Kakashi asked his girlfriend and she turned her attention toward him.

"Oh, just enough to blurt out things that aren't supposed to be blurted out," she said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, well, then I just better get you home then," and with that Kakashi stood up from his chair and waited for Sakura to do it too.

"But I don't want go home, I am having a really good time".

"Well, you can have a really good time at home too, come on," and with that he scooped her out of the seat and put her over his shoulder. Sakura giggled the whole time and did not notice the still silent table and its occupants' slightly gaping mouths.

"Ja Ne," Kakashi held up a hand to the baffled group and walked out of the bar, eyes following his every step. Before they vanished out the door, they could see Sakura slap Kakashi's butt and how Sakura exclaimed:

"You like that don't you? You're such a bad boy Kashi".

Before the door closed behind them, Kakashi could hear Naruto exclaim:

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE: Well, I never planned on writing anything more for this short story, but here is some little more of it. Plz, don't expect anything soon, IF EVER!, because I need to bend and brake the story in my head first before it even manage to come down on paper, and then into the computer. So hopefully you understand, maybe especially if you are a FF-writer yourself. Ja ne / Emjan-chan

After that, hell broke loose. Naruto jumped over the table, going for the door. Genma closed his mouth and changed his expression to a smirking one and almost instantly darted after Naruto.

Outside, further up the road, Kakashi had put Sakura down after he had been smacked a few times. It was not kinky anymore when his left cheek felt all black and blue. Sakura did really have too much to drink, because her chakra control was slipping a little, and his ass had been taking the hit.

Sakura looked a little confused when she was once righted back onto her own two feet and was just going to open up her mouth to speak when the door from the bar burst open and Naruto's voice almost echoed throughout the streets:

'Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing to Sakura-chan?'

Kakashi's eye widened a slight before turning into an eye-crinkle and he had his hand up behind his neck, scratching it:

'Ahh, you see Naruto…'

'Naruutooo…' he was interrupted, by Sakura, her confusion all gone and turned toward the approaching blond, 'Kakashi is taking me home you see… where he is going to take me all night long… sooo we need to goooo you baaaaakaaaa. Ja ne!'

And then she turned on her heel, grabbed Kakashi's free hand, and steered toward home.

'But… but,' Naruto spluttered, shocked about Sakura's words, which made him stop in his tracks and just stare at his teammate.

Kakashi took this opportunity to circle his arm around Sakura and poofed them out of there.


End file.
